Lab Rat
by Devil917
Summary: Sam and Dean are kidnapped by three mad scientists who've found out about Sam's visions and want to experiment on him to figure out how they can control 'his kind'. Plenty of Hurt/Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

_I've got another idea! Yes, I know, I have a problem. But, you might like this and want me to continue, so here goes nothing…_

Title: Lab Rat

Author: Devil917 formally known as VFCGurl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me.

Beta: I personally think I work better and quicker without one. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I try to keep them slim to none as much as I can.

Summary: Sam and Dean are kidnapped by three mad scientists who've found out about Sam's visions and want to experiment on him. [ Set in Season 1, I guess. But it could be Season 2, couldn't it? Eh, whatever floats your boat. ]

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The sudden pain woke him up with a jolt. His eyes flickered open to find himself on the floor of the motel room. The dark green carpet breaking his fall. Unfortunately, his head get clipped on the nightstand in between he and Dean's bed. Slowly, he rubbed the new injury, still trying to remember what he saw. It was nightmare, he was sure. But he couldn't quite remember what it was about.

Sam let his eyes scan the room, expecting to see Dean's sleeping form on the bed next to him, but it was empty. Where'd he go? Sam took in a breath as he pushed himself up from the floor and back onto the edge of the bed. He took the covers off him and folded them at the end of the bed. Sam put his head down, catching it in his hands and sighed. A major headache was approaching. But it didn't feel like a vision headache. It was probably from hitting it a minute ago.

He could hear the blood flow in his ears and his heart beat heavily through his chest. Suddenly he was tired. Sam closed his eyes and a flash of light was seen. He was taken aback by that. Maybe it was a vision? Either way, he took in a deep breath and prayed that it'll go away soon. Sam didn't even hear the door open or notice Dean walk in.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Dean put down the white paper bag on his unmade bed and went to assist his brother as much as he could. Dean put his hand on Sam's back and shook his just slightly, trying to get his attention. "Sam?" He pulled gently as Sam's hand that was covering his face, trying to understand what was happening.

Seconds later, Sam's hand descended from his face and he stared around the room for a minute. Finally, his eyes landed on Dean who looked at him with a curious and worried expression. Sam blinked once and shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" Sam says a loud, but more to himself.

Dean shrugged slightly, not sure what Sam meant by that. "What, your vision?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I don't know what that was."

"It wasn't a vision?" Dean asked, raising a hand in defeat. He was confused, and if Sam didn't know then he definitely didn't know. Sam shook his head.

"No. No, I don't think so," he answers softly. "I mean, I didn't see anything. But I felt it, you know. I felt like a vision."

Dean stood now, seeing that Sam was alright. He went over to his bed and went in the white bag he brought back. Reaching with one hand, he pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it, a littler harder than needed, at Sam's chest. He gestured with his head for Sam to drink some of it.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked. He pointed to the side of Sam's head. Cautiously, Sam reached up and touched the tender area. He winced.; surprised a little at the sudden pain. After taking a sip of the water he said, "When I woke up this morning I was on the floor. Guess I had a nightmare or something, I don't know. I hit my head."

Dean snapped his fingers suddenly. "That's it!"

Sam frowned. "What's it?"

"That. You didn't have a vision, you just have a headache. You know, from hitting your head." Dean sucked his teeth. "Suck it up."

Sam rolled his eyes and flopped backwards into his bed. He sighed as his headache began to subside.

Dean smiled as he threw a pillow from his bed at Sam, causing him to jump a little.

"Don't get comfortable, Samantha. We gotta hit the road- like now," Dean announced as he looked at the clock on the other side of the room. Sam grunted, but sat up. He headed towards the bathroom and shut the door with a little force. Dean chucked to himself. Clearly Sam still wanted to sleep. But clearly, Dean didn't care.

"Quit your bitchin'," Dean called, smiling a little. "You can sleep in the car."

_- Lab Rat -_

By the time the arrived in Maine, it was dark outside. The sun had set about an hour or so ago. With the minimum streetlights, it was even harder to see. In the passenger seat, Sam shone a flight on the map.

"Two more miles," he says as he looks out the window and at all the trees. Dean nodded. He was getting tired. They'd been driving for six hours straight, only stopping rarely for food, the bathroom, and gas. Usually getting all three in one place. Dean yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"You know, there should be a motel in less then five minutes. Wanna pull over?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "It'll put us behind schedule. We gotta catch this thing and I promised Bobby we'd be at his house in a week-"

"So we'll start bright and early. We're not gonna catch anything if we're half-dead, anyway."

Dean made a face. "Speak for yourself."

Sam shrugged. "Fine. I'm tired as hell. I want to sleep. I want to pull over. And I swear this road is giving me highway hypnosis. Happy?"

Snatching the map from Sam, Dean looked at it for a brief second. "Motel in less than five minutes?"

Sam nodded, feeling accomplished.

Dean cricked his neck and turned his attention back to the road. "Fine."

_- Lab Rat -_

"Get your bag," Dean commanded sleepily.

He had just checked in. No one was really at the motel they were staying in and it had sort of a creepy, eerie feeling. But both were too tired to think too much into it. All they were thinking about were the two beds awaiting them behind their motel room door.

Sam opened the passenger seat door and headed toward the back of the car and opened the trunk. He tugged at the bag but it wouldn't budge. It was hooked on something. He pulled again, but it didn't move.

A second later, Dean came back outside, wondering that's taking Sam so long.

"Did you forget how to walk?" Dean asked sarcastically as he went to the back of the car to see what the hold up was.

"It's stuck," Sam announced, his voice tired and slow.

Pushing to the side, Dean took hold of the handle and pulled. In the background there was the sound of tires behind them, but they didn't think too much of it.

"What the hell did you do, Sam? Super glue it to the floor-"

Suddenly, there were strong arms around both Sam and Dean and then the sound of a gun cocking. They both stiffened.

Dean let his elbow swing backward, hitting the mystery person in the side of the head.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked harshly.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Dean was pushed forward a little, stumbling. "C'mon. Into the van. Go."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

The three men were masked, each holding guns. The tallest one shrugged. "Guess we'll have to force you, huh?"

Without giving either of them a chance to react, the bothers were hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. They collapsed to the floor. The two bigger masked men picked them up and hauled them into the back of the van.

"Handcuff them now, come on. We've gotta get going," the tallest one instructed as he went to the drivers seat.

He picked up the walkie-talkie from the dashboard and pressed the button.

"Subject is captured; we're on our way," he informed in a cold tone just as he heard the other doors closed and sped off down the highway.

* * *

_So, what's the verdict? TBC? Let me know.  
Reviews are nice :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

A jackhammering headache was what Dean woke up to. Then sound of people talking was the next thing that registered in Dean's clouded mind. People were around them. They were talking but Dean couldn't quite comprehend just yet , everything was still a little blurry. He was hit pretty hard. They definitely didn't want either Sam or Dean to put up a fight. But who exactly were these people? The next thing that Dean came to realize was the sound and vibration of being in a moving car. They were being taken somewhere.

Dean's initial reaction was to get up, to get Sam, and to get out. But he was stuck. His hands and feet were handcuffed together. Dean cursed under his breath, trying to magically break free of them. He struggled for a moment before a sudden voice ceased his actions.

"If you keep fighting the restraints, I'll be forced to sedate you."

Harshly, Dean looked over to the right where a man, slightly hidden by the shadows of the night, was sitting on the bench on the side of the van. He watched Dean intensively, measuring and weighing his ever move. Dean looked to the left where the other man was. He, too, was sitting on a bench, but his attention wasn't on Dean. It was on Sam who was still unconscious. Sam was handcuffed at his hands and his feet, but unlike Dean, his restraints had a long chain connecting them; making it even worse to get out of. Dean tried again to get up. But again, the chins didn't allow that. He grunted.

The man pressed his hand firmly on Dean's shoulder. "I told you to stop moving. We have more than an hour drive. I don't need you annoying me."

Dean jerked his shoulder, making the man's hand fall. "Get your filthy hands off me," Dean huffed.

The man stood in front of Dean, ducking his head so that he doesn't hit it on the roof of the van, and he pressed his knee into Dean's chest, cutting off his air. Dean tried to gasp in some air, but it wasn't working. Before he knew it, there was a cloth over his nose and mouth. He tried to move his face away, he tried to get away from it but it wasn't working either. Then, the man took hold of the back of his head, making sure it stayed in place as he let his knee ease off Dean's chest. Reactively, Dean gasped for air and breathed in the chemicals that were on the cloth. Seconds after that, Dean was unconscious yet again.

"What's going on back there? What the hell are you doing?" called the driver.

The man who had just sedated Dean wiped the side of his face. "Nothing, boss. We've got it under control."

The driver of the van, and the leader of the three, nodded. "What about the other one? You know we've got to keep a close eye on him. He's what we've come for."

"He's still out like a light and he's chined up twice. Trust me, he's under control," he looked back at Dean and smiled. "They're both under control."

_- Lab Rat -_

Richard, the driver, eyes kept flashing to the rearview mirror to see into the back of the van where their captives were and smiled. They've been waiting a while for this moment. This moment right here is the start of something epic. The captive, he's special. He's got powers. He's got demon blood in him. Richard smiled again. He and the others have been wanting to have them in custody. They want to study him, learn him, tame him, and experiment on him. How else would they learn about his kind, right?

For about four months, they've known about him and his powers. It was all the craze in the science world. And once Richard and his friends had found out, they were instantly on the case. Contrary to popular belief, it didn't take them too long to spot the subject and his brother. Even though they moved around constantly, going to different towns, they always were in the same car and had the same license plate. During that time, they had watched the subject from afar. Trying to learn as much as they could about him. They needed to figure out his weaknesses and his strengths. They needed to know what made him tick. But to their disappointment almost, he was a normal as a 22 year old demon hunter could be. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they expected to see him lifting objects with his mind and throwing things through windows or something. But they never saw him use his powers once, even though they were sure he was capable of more than he let on. Richard knew he had them though. A couple times a week, sometimes less, he'd get this really bad headache it seemed. He'd put his hands to his head and wait for the pain to go away. All three assumed that that was him having a vision. And that is what intrigued them the most. They wanted to see what he saw. They wanted to know what he knew. They wanted to see inside his brain and explore. Surely, he was a gifted and dangerous individual. But he couldn't be human, could he? Certainly not. The subject was something more. Something that needed to be studied then _destroyed_.

Lawrence, the man who had just put Dean to sleep was definitely the harshest out of the two. Often, he gave Richard and Spencer, the other scientist, a scare.

"I was expecting more of a fight from these two," Spencer said a loud to Lawrence who was looking down at Dean with curiosity in his eyes.

Lawrence shrugged.

"I try not to expect anything. I just- go with the flow, I guess."

"Yeah, but look at him," Spencer says gesturing to Sam at his side. "He doesn't look dangerous-"

"Those are always the ones," Lawrence answers back with disgust in his voice. "His kind always look harmless. It's how they get you to let your guard down. Then they attack. They rip you to shreds like you're nothing and then just walk away." Lawrence shook his head. "They're disgusting."

Spencer adverted his eyes to Sam again. He touched the side of his face then lifted his hand. "... but he's so interesting."

Just then, Sam breathed in heavily, beginning to wake. Quickly, Spencer retracted his hand and his eyes expanded as he watched Sam's open.

Sam looked around with a confused look on his face and when he spotted Lawrence and Spencer he was alert almost instantly. He looked down at his hands and noticed the handcuffs. Even though that it was pretty clear that he was chained, he still tugged at them anyway. After a moment, he stopped struggling seeing that he was stuck. He blinked hard once and swallowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked, his voice scruffy. He pushed himself back from Spencer.

"We could ask you the same thing," Lawrence stated, looking sideways at Sam. He was studying him in a way that made Sam uncomfortable.

A second later, Sam responded, "Yeah, but I didn't hit you in the head with a gun and throw you in a van, did I? Start talking."

Lawrence laughed. "You've got a lot of talk for someone with the disadvantage."

Sam chucked and shook his head. "You've got no idea of what I'm capable of..."

Both Spencer and Lawrence exchanged looks.

"That's true, but that's why we're here. We're going to find out exactly what you're capable of. We're going to figure out that your kind can do."

"My kind-?"

"What's all this talking going on?" Richard asked , his eyes glaring into the rearview mirror again.

Spencer was the first to reply. "Subject's awake."

Audibly, Richard sighed. "Well we can't have that right now, can we? Put him to sleep."

Sam's eyes widened and he tried to move away but he stood no chance with his hands and feet chained. Lawrence moved across the back of the van and pressed the cloth over Sam's nose and mouth, giving him no choice but to breathe in the chemical. Within seconds of the struggle, Sam was unconscious.

"That's better," Richard and Lawrence say at the same time.

"Just keep an eye on them," Richard said from the front seat. "We'll be at the lab in no time..."

_- Lab Rat -_

Within ten minutes, they arrived at the lab. It was big and made of brick and best of all: it was abandoned. Richard, Lawrence, and Spencer are the only ones who know about this place. They've been studying things here for years and years. Richard pulled the big, white van around the bend and into the back of the brick building. They stopped a few yards from white double doors that led the way into the lab. Richard got out of the car and headed to the back of the van to let everyone out.

Dean chose that moment to wake up.

"Wha- what the hell is going on? I want answers," he demands looking out the door at Richard.

Lawrence stood up and took hold of Dean's wrist. "C'mon, stand up."

Dean watches as Spencer slides his hand under Sam's knees and another under his shoulders and lift him to Richard. It surprised Dean to see that Sam was still out cold and it also worried him. When lifted, Sam's hair went backwards, swaying with his head in the wind. His hands were hung at his sides, too. No movement from him.

"Sam?" Dean says, standing. He looks over at Lawrence and commands, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Richard sucks his teeth. "Relax yourself."

"Relax?" Dean shot back. "You've kidnapped us, my brother's unconscious, we're at some abandoned place in the middle of nowhere with you freaks of nature and you want me to relax?"

All three laughed.

"I'm sorry I missed the joke," Dean says sarcastically. "What the hell is so funny?"

Richard doesn't answer, instead he fixes his hold on Sam and heads into the building. Lawrence dragged Dean out and he, Spencer, and Lawrence followed close behind. Everyone followed Richard who led the way. With his back, he opened the door and Dean noticed that he was extra careful as to not hit Sam's head on anything when passing through. Dean tried to quicken his pace, tried to get closer to Sam, but the chains around his feet only let him move but so fast. It reminded Dean of being in a prison line.

Once inside, it was like being in a completely different world. It was dim inside, a few lights scattered around. There were types of machines that beeped every once in a while. Richard led the way through a room with many beakers and chemical bottles of all shapes and sizes on the table. Dean, in a way, was amazed.

"You guys are bigger freaks than I thought you were," Dean commented, shaking his head in disbelief. Lawrence shoved him a little, but didn't reply.

Dean sighed heavily. "Where the hell are we going?" he asks impatiently.

Richard pushed a door open that led to a room with a hospital table on the right side of it. On the other side a was a twin bed with a shackle on the side of it. Richard carried Sam over to the hospital looking bed and Lawrence shoved Dean to the bed on the other side of the room. Almost immediately, the other shackle was attached to his ankle. Lawrence took of the previous ones, simply leaving the one chain around his ankle that only gave him enough room to put his foot on the bed and maybe walk about three feet or so.

"Spencer, go set up," Richard commands. Without an answer, Spencer exits the room, leaving Lawrence and Richard.

Dean clears his throat. "You know, I don't me an to rude, but do you want to tell me _what the hell we're doing here_?"

Richard shrugged, his back still to him.

Dean grunted, getting aggravated.

Richard strapped Sam's ankle to the bottom of the table he was on. His had a little more leeway since he was up higher than Dean, but his chain didn't let him go too far either. Once he did that, he smirked a little at Dean then turned his attention to Lawrence. "You know what to do," he says. "See you in ten." Then he left the room.

Lawrence held his hand out to Dean. "Cell phone."

Dean didn't even glance in his direction.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, not obeying Lawrence's orders. He smacks Dean's shoulder.

"He's sleep. _Cellphone_," Lawrence demands. Reluctantly, Dean digs into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He hands it to Lawrence to puts it into the while lab jacket he's wearing. Without warning, he pats Dean's pockets, checking for anything that might be left. In his left pocket, he stops, pointing to it. "What's that?" he asks.

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulls it out. "It's a pen, genius."

Lawrence snatches it from him. "I assume you don't have anything else on you."

Dean shrugged.

Shaking his head, Lawrence heads over to Sam's bed. Almost immediately, he takes off his hoodie and searches his pockets. Next, Lawrence goes under the hospital table and reaches his hand under the bed and bring back a stethoscope. Lawrence puts the ends in his ears, lifts Sam's shirt.

Dean stood. "Hey, what they hell are you-"

Lawrence puts the end of the stethoscope in the center of Sam's chest and listens for a while. He mumbles something under his breath and puts the stethoscope back, but didn't bother to put Sam's shirt back properly. He didn't say a word was he headed for the door.

"Wait-" Dean calls. "When's he gonna wake up?"

Lawrence shrugs. "When he's ready," he replies coldly, and slams the door shut.

Dean flopped backwards on the bed and sighed, already formulating a plan.

He could tell he wasn't going to like the road ahead of them.

* * *

_Reviews are nice [:  
Tell me what you think? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Despite how alert and cautious he was, Dean was beginning to find himself getting sleepy. But he knew there was no way in hell he was going to go to sleep, but the silence was egging him on. The only sound he heard was his anxious heart beating it's self to death and Sam's calm, even breathing from the other side of the room. Turning his head to the left, he looked over at Sam. His face was toward the wall, away from Dean. With his arm hanging over the side of the hospital- looking bed he slept on. Dean looked around for something close. Anything. He needed to wake Sam.

"Sam, rise and shine."

When Sam didn't move, Dean sat up. He cleared his throat. "Sam!"

Almost instantly, he saw Sam's body jump a little as he began to wake. Sam's hand gripped the edge of the bed as his eyes darted off the walls and ceiling like a ping-pong ball. Dean sighed a little sigh of relief as Sam began to snap back into reality. Sam looked down at his shirt, still half-way up. With an empty, yet confused look on his face, Sam pulled his shirt back down. Dean raised his hand a little. "You alright?"

Sam's head swung over to Dean and he could see the relief on his face. He swallowed and nodded.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. He looked down at his ankle, noticing the shackle and the chain attaching him to the bed. He lifted his leg, getting a better look, and made a face.

Dean shrugged. "No idea. But they're crazy, man. Like- top of the line freak shows."

Pushing with his arms, Sam sat up, letting his long legs swing off the side of the bed. He scratched his head, trying to get it clear again.

"Did they say anything to you?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but I wish they would. Being kidnapped and clueless sucks."

"Tell me about it," Sam says rolling his eyes. "You seen them, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

Sam nodded. "For a little, yeah. In the car. I think there's three of them. Maybe more, I don't know."

Looking around the room, Dean looked for anything they could use, anything that would begin to give them the advantage. But the room was pretty much bare. Sam's bed was on the opposite side of his. There was nothing but concrete- like floors and dirty white walls. Under Sam's bed was a shelf. It seemed as though it held medical things. Like the stethoscope Lawrence used a little while ago. Other than the door, this room had nothing else.

"They say anything to you in the car?" Dean asked.

Sam thought back for a second. "They said they wanted me and my kind."

Dean felt an eyebrow raise. "_You're _kind?"

Sam nodded with a shrug.

"So nerds are in their own special category now, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam wished he had something to throw. "Ha ha," he says dryly. "I'm being serious."

Dean stood. He looked back at the chain on his foot, and walked some. He did this until he felt his chin pull taut, then he sat down. He just about reached the middle of the floor. He waved for Sam to do the Sam. Almost cautiously, Sam slid down off the bed and took some steps forward. In his mind, he measured out how many steps he hand left before he walked again. Once his chain reached it's end, Sam sat, too. There was about four feet between them. Dean bet if they both put their arms out, they could reach each other's hand.

"So what else did they say?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Just that they were gonna figure out what my kind can do. "

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea. I don't think I wanna find out, either. They don't seem like the most caring people."

"Yeah, especially Lawrence."

"Lawrence? You making friends, Dean?" Sam teased a little.

Dean smiled slightly. "I guess you could say that. But seriously, look out for him He's the really tall one with the deep voice."

Sam nodded, knowing who he was talking about. "I think he was the one I was arguing with earlier in the car. But then he put this cloth over my mouth and it put me back to sleep or something."

"Yeah," Dean cut in. "We're in some hospital, I think. It took over two hours to get here, I think so we're pretty much screwed right now."

In that moment, Dean noticed Sam's eyes light up.

"Bobby! Call Bobby."

Dean shook his head. "Can't. Larry took my phone."

Sam went of his pockets. Dean shook his head again. "Took yours, too. Save your energy."

Feeling defeated, Sam dropped his hands. He looked at the door and around the room a little more then finally his eyes landed on Dean.

"You figure out anything else?"

Dean pointed to Sam. "They're up to something-"

Sam sighed. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Not what I meant, smart ass. If you let me finish a sentence you'd know that I think they're up to something with you. When we first got here, you were out like a light, of course. Richard carried you to the bed and then he pretty much left after that. Then Lawrence took my phone and your phone. But before he left he listened to your heart. I don't know why, so don't ask. But I think that's pretty weird. I mean, how many kidnappers do you know that's concerned about you're heart health?"

Sam smirked. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. But we still need to figure out how to get out of here."

Tugging gently at his chain on his foot. "I think we need to magician our way out of these things first."

Pushing out his bottom lip, Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's tru-"

Suddenly the door swung open and the scientist stormed in like a SWAT team.

"Not so fast," Richard says, grinning. "Getting a little restless are we, boys?"

"Getting a little pissed off is more like it..." Dean answers.

Lawrence walks over to him, giving him a warning look. He point to Dean then at Sam on the floor. "That's cute. Look, Rich. They actually tried to reach eachother," he says when he takes full notice of Sam and Dean in the middle of the room. Richard smiles.

"Separation anxiety already?"

Neither answered.

Lawrence waved his hands. "Alright, c'mon. On your feet."

"Why?" Dean questioned, staying where he was.

Lawrence clenched his hand into a fist. "Because I said so. On your feet. _Now._"

Neither moved.

Spencer moved close to Richard, trying not to be heard but failed miserably. "Don't we just need the subject?" he asked.

Richard snapped his fingers. "You're right. Lawrence, grab him."

Without hesitation, Lawrence grabbed Sam's shirt, trying to pull him to his feet. A second later, Dean was pulling at Lawrence.

Richard could tell this wouldn't end well. His raised both of his hands and cupped his mouth.

"Enough!" he yelled. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you say."

"Fine," Richard says. He goes into his pocket and pulls out a tranquilizer gun.

Almost instantly, Sam and Dean exchange looks.

Before they have a chance to do anything, Richard shoots them both.

Shrugging, Richard says, "The hard way it is."

* * *

_Feedback is always wanted and appreciated. It only helps. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **It's been a while... a long while. A little over a month, I know. Don't shoot. I'm sorry. I had... and kinda still do have a brain block on this story. I'm sorry. But here's Chapter 4, maybe there's a chance that you still love me?

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Every once in a while Dean likes to get creative and maybe even a little kinky, but hanging by your wrists from chains that made your feet barely sweep the floor was not his idea of spicing things up. His hands were numb, way past the point of just tingling. He couldn't feel them, literally. He didn't even know if he was moving them. There were chains on his feet, too. Like by some miracle he was going to break out of the chains on his hands and make a run for it. The last thing that Dean noticed was the thing around his neck. It was loose, baring grazing him, but it was there. Dean blinked twice, blearing his vision in the dim light. Was it a rope? Was there a rope around his neck?

In the background, there was moving... like a mumbling sound. Then the lights came on. Too bright. Kind of obnoxious.

"Good, you're awake. That only took, I don't know, _half an hour_," Lawrence states, walking toward him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well if you weren't so trigger happy, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

Lawrence looked back at Spencer and Richard who seemed to be lurking in the background. He shook his head. "I don't like your attitude."

Felling his eyebrows raise, Dean nearly laughed a loud. "You're a certified kidnapping stalker, and you're worried about _my _attitude? That's rich..."

A hard punch was delivered to Dean's stomach. His head dropped as he caught the breath that was just rushed out of him. He looked back up at Lawrence with a fearlessness that he sort of admired.

"Who knew nerds could fight?"

That remark was answered with another hard hit to the stomach. This time Dean kept his mouth shut.

Richard and Spencer moved forwards, he flicked a light switch and a door opened. Behind the door was Sam. He was on a table with his hands and feet tied to it. He looked like a starfish. The table was made out of metal and so were the hooks that were attaching him to the table. Sam was awake, Dean could see his eyes moving around frantically, probably looking for him. His hands were balled into a tight fist. Dean watched intently as Richard walked over to the table Sam is placed on and lifts it, so that it's vertical. The first thing Sam does is look for Dean. Relief was clearly written on his face when he stopped Dean.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"Perfect. Why wouldn't I be? Clearly we're in the hands of people who love us dearly," Dean answers sarcastically, evilly eying Lawrence who paced in front of him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He could always remember that Dean always had that dynamic about him. He'd laugh in the face a danger. That's something Sam always admired about him. He used to do that when they were younger, too. Sam would get scared. He didn't even have to say anything, but Dean would just know. He would make everything a little better by telling a joke and making Sam laugh about the situation. It always helped.

Richard cleared his throat.

"I think you know why you're here," he says a loud, looking back and forth a Sam and Dean.

Dean felt an eyebrow raise.

"We do?" Sam questioned, sneaking another peek at Dean, who simply shrugged at him.

"Well, _we _do." Richard walks over to Dean. He puts his hand on his shoulder, pointing to Dean. "You're brother... he's special, isn't he?"

From the corner of his eye, he looked at Ronald. He was a little hesitant.

"By 'special', you mean...?"

Richard smiled.

"He's... a little better than the rest, wouldn't you say?"

Sam gulped, confused.

Dean shrugged. "Are you trying to boost his ego or something?

The brother's exchanged glances.

"We know about your brother, Dean. You can let go of the act," Spencer says from a few feet back.

Sam's hand clutch together. "Know? Know what? I didn't do anything."

Richard left Dean's side, going over to Sam's who's across the room. "They may be true. But your brain can do a lot. I know; I've seen."

"Seen what?" Sam questioned, his hands becoming outstretched.

"You're powers, Sam," Richard looks him dead in the eye. He kept the stare strong, and firm and didn't look away until Sam did first. "You have powers. We know."

He felt his heart pick up speed. Again, his eyes traveled to Dean, but Richard stepped in his view.

"Your brother can't help you now."

Sam looked up at him, blankly. "You're going to have to help your brother."

His eyes bulged a little. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Just then, the once loose rope that was limply hanging around Dean's neck, almost on his shoulders, was now beginning to tighten on him.

"Hey, hey," he called, when Spencer tugged on a chain, lifting him off the floor, putting full weight and pressure on his sore shoulder-blades and wrist. He winced, his body already beginning to shake from the strain.

Richard talked calmly. "Use your powers, Sam. Help your brother."

Sam shook his head. "I can't. Really, I can't.!" he tried to explain.

"We know you have them!" Lawrence bellowed at him, he pulled the rope a little tighter. Dean cleared his throat, getting nervous.

"He can't control it," Dean tried to cut in.

"I can't! I swear to you, I can't!"

Despite their warning, the rope got tighter. Dean coughed.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. He shook his head frantically, hair flying everywhere. "I can't! You're gonna kill him! Stop!"

Lawrence didn't, though. He pulled the rope a little more, making Dean's face turn a light pinkish color.

"Use your powers," Richard commanded sternly. Like a father ordering his child to do the dishes or clean his room. "Save your brother. Use your powers."

Sam felt helpless as he watched the rope tighten. The look on Dean's face was something that he never wanted to remember.

Sam didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"I can't do it! I can't control it! Don't you think I would've stopped you by now? Or back in the parking lot when you first grabbed us?"

Richard didn't answer. He just shook his head.

Lawrence pulled again. Dean made a choking sound. Sam had to look away.

"_Please_," Sam says a loud. He did all he could to keep his voice steady. "I'll do whatever you want, I promise."

Richard shrugged. "I want you to pull your brother down. I've told you. Use your powers."

Sam felt like yelling. He didn't know what else to do. "I can't! I'm telling the truth! I can't! Do you think I want him to die?" Sam gestures to Dean. "Put him down. Please put him down!"

Turning around, Richard had an upset look on his face. "Sam-"

"I can't control it, I swear. I can't use my powers whenever I want to. I just can't. It doesn't work that way."

Richard rolled his eyes slightly. Sam continued talking.

"I swear to you. I _swear_. Please put my brother down."

Sam could see Richard's shoulders slump forward. He made a hand gesture and both Spencer and Lawrence let go of their rope, sending Dean crashing to the floor.

He hit the ground hard, fell to his hands and knees, and gasped for much needed air.

* * *

Eh, not my best. I'm sorry.


End file.
